The Magic in My Bones
by Spontaneous-Kid
Summary: It started off like any other day for Stiles. As the day went on however, things started getting weird, like weirder than normal. Why the hell does Derek seem to follow him, Scott is always on guard as if something big is about to happen, and just when things can't get any weirder Stiles is attacked only to awaken a power he never knew he had.
1. The Day Change Happened

Author's Note: Hi everyone my name is spontaneous-kid and I am so glad to be finally writing a story. It's my first one and I'm brand new to the site as far as being a member so I apologize in advance for all the updates I will be doing on these chapters. One good thing is that now that I know how the chapter will look and how it is set up, future chapter will be better. Please feel free to tell me if the story needs help or even to point out ideas and help move the story along, I only have the first chapter written and I have no idea when a new one will be posted because as I previously stated I'm a virgin writer lol.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF AND I AM NOT THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW.  
Summary: It started off like any other day for Stiles. As the day went on however, things started getting weird, like weirder than normal. Why the hell does Derek seem to follow him, Scott is always on guard as if something big is about to happen, and just when things can't get any weirder Stiles is attacked only to awaken a power he never knew he had.

It started off like any other day for one Stiles Stilinski. He woke up at 5:30 AM just to shut off the alarm and lay back in bed for another fifteen minutes before rolling out of bed because the sunlight decided to be a bitch and smack him right in the face, he really needs to move his bed around or something. After dragging himself out of bed and into his bathroom, he would shower brush his teeth and change ready to face the day. Breakfast was normally be cereal because who honestly had time to cook this early in the morning? Then around 6:30 he bids his father farewell if he hasn't already left or if he even came home at all, and grabs his car keys and heads to school. Some days he picks up his best friend since elementary school which is one Scott McCall or he would ride by himself and meet up at the entrance of school. Today however was a day that would change Stiles life forever, even more than finding out werewolves and dealing with his friend being bitten.

"Oh My God," Stiles exclaimed as he and Scott walked up to the entrance of school. "Dude I'm so not looking forward to chemistry today." Stiles knows that Mr. Harris has a deep hatred for him, I mean come on if detention almost every week wasn't bad enough, he also had to deal with the side comments from the teacher as the day went on. "It can't be that bad." Scott tries to rationalize, "I mean it's not like he gives hard work or anything", Scott really doesn't pay attention much since Allison came into the picture. Stiles mentally tells himself to relax 'I mean it's not like Scott does it on purpose as much as I wish he did, at least then I would be able to call him an ass and have him know why he's getting chewed out', "Scott come on he practically bullies me everyday, I mean the side comments he makes, plus he always gives me detention." The memory flashes through Stiles eyes' making him angry 'Scott went through the door before me and the bell just had to ring, I was literally a second late but still got detention.' "Maybe today will be different, it is Friday." Stiles sighs' and roll his eyes but it gives him a moment to think, 'maybe today will be different.'

To Stiles' surprise the day was different, Mr. Harris seemed to ignore Stiles for today, 'huh maybe Friday is my lucky day after all'. While the school day was ending Scott suddenly decided to let Stiles know something strange. Stiles was walking to his car when Scott ran to him and started a conversation. "Hey Stiles, have you noticed anything weird going on?" Stiles just sat next to his jeep confused because first 'Scott was all up Allison's ass now all of a sudden he wants to see if I've noticed anything different?' Shaking his head of the thoughts he answers "No Scott, why is something going on that I don't know about?" Stiles starts to get scared and starts panicking and has to take deep breaths to stop the panic attack from coming. "Whoa Whoa calm down Stiles I just think you should be careful that's all, and if you notice something please say something." Ok now that was weird because normally Stiles is the one to over think things, "Ok I will but don't scare me like that dude, that's not cool." Scott looks relived and Stiles decides to just let it go and not over think things today 'I mean the day can't get any weirder can it?'

Little did Stiles know his day was about to get worse. Stiles bid goodbye to Scott and drove home, he knew his dad wouldn't be home it was only 3:30 in the afternoon and if he was lucky his dad normally wasn't home until around 9:00Pm which gave Stiles enough time to think of dinner and cook it. If he left it to his dad who knows what he would eat, 'ugh fast food or takeout, No Thank you!' However after trudging up the stairs and throwing his book bag on the floor he finally looks up and screams, though he would tell _no one_ that it was girlish because it was_ so not true._ "Derek what the hell are you doing here!" Stiles exclaims and falls to the floor while trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. Derek just stares at Stiles while he waits for him to calm down, it really shouldn't startle Stiles as much as it does but still It's not everyday some guy just climbs through your window and is waiting for you to get home.  
"How long have you been here anyway" It takes all of Stiles energy to calm himself and stand back up and now that he takes notice he sees that Derek looks upset or at least it looks that way. "Well now that your calm, I need to tell you that I need your help", Stiles just looks at him like he's grown an extra head, after all they have been through you would think Derek could just call and let people know, but then again direct and upfront is how Derek rolls. "Ok so you sneak in my room just to tell me you need help." Stiles tries to figure Derek out which should be easy after spending so much time with him but somehow Derek manages to surprise him everyday.  
"Something is coming and I need you to stay around someone from the pack at all times." Stiles is confused at Derek 'wait does he actually care?' "Wait how will staying around the pack help you?" Stiles is confused on how this will actually help. Derek becomes frustrated at Stiles' constant refusal to just listen for once, 'always stubborn why can't he just fucking listen sometimes?' Derek eyes turn red for a second while he battles his thoughts, "Because your human and I don't want to see you hurt. You're a part of my pack Stiles and believe it or not I care about you." That right there throws Stiles for the biggest loop and Derek actually cracks a smile as he hears Stiles heart beat a little faster and the blush that comes across Stiles' face. "Ok but you do realize that Scott is perfectly capable of making sure I'm safe right?" Derek loses his smile and once again battles his thought from the annoyance that Stiles brings, "Because Scott isn't exactly paying attention right now because of Allison and if he can't keep his mind right then I'll just do it."

The blush on Stiles face deepens if that is even possibly I mean it's bad enough to be so white but now to be blushing like a cherry tomato while your crush tells you he won't leave your side is flattering to hear. "Dude I can take care of myself I mean I have wolf's bane should another alpha pack comes" Derek eventually just give up and is seething, "You know what fine if you think your fine then go ahead, just know that I will be around if something happens!" Stiles is once again confused by Derek, 'What the hell, first its Stiles I need your help, then its fuck off but just know I'll be watching umm creepy much?" "Ok that's beyond creepy Derek but I'm telling you that you don't have to worry about me, I'm a BAMF. Besides it's not like I'm not safe at home, my dad's the sheriff remember? I reek of badass ness ok well maybe not all that but I can run fast thanks to lacrosse, and like I said I nothing's going to happen, I mean since the alpha pack, when was the last time anything weird happened around here?" 'Besides your overreacting just a little bit and -,"  
"STILES!" Derek cuts him off with a shout and Stiles is thankful for once to be home alone because that would definitely alert his dad. "I already told you that it's fine if you want to ignore my help. So stop talking please." With that being said Derek leaps out of the window clearly tired of the conversation leaving a confused and annoyed Stiles to stare at the spot that once held Derek.  
'He always does this' Stiles thinks with a huff, 'well fine two can play that game, if he wants to be an ass then I'll just show him that nothing is wrong.' With that thought flashing through his head, Stiles heads out of the house carrying his music and his sketchpad and phone, hoping to get out of the house for a little bit and take his mind off things before his dad comes home expecting dinner.

Stiles was an frequent drawer and he really doesn't see why people draw more. I mean sure it's time consuming but it's a way to relieve stress or that's how Stiles sees' it anyway. After deciding to walk to the woods he soon finds himself already at peace and soon he begins sketching the trees and the leaves that fall. Stiles goes into a haze as he draws, making sure to pay attention to detail like the way the branches bend to the way some leaves are dying and some are changing colors. He doesn't even notice the shadow creeping upon him and when the figure is right behind him Stiles still doesn't notice until the shadow growls low deep and menacing.

Stiles stops his drawing and freezing his heart is racing and he can't stop the thought of 'Derek was right' running through his head. Clutching his sketchpad Stiles turned to face his attacker, behind him was a menacing snarling **Ophiotaurus** if Stiles is right on his Greek mythology because seriously after finding out werewolves who else knew what existed. 'OH MY GOD!' Stiles tries to stay calm but the drool coming from it's mouth its haunting 'Seriously A snake body and the upper body of a bull with the face to match, How can my day get any weirder.?'  
The Opiotaurus leans closer to Stiles as if it is smelling the fear radiating off Stiles and as if it can hear the heartbeat that is banging against his ribcage desperately hoping to find a way out of this. Suddenly a roar so unnatural brings Stiles out of his daze and soon he is running but trips halfway through getting up only to have the Opiotaurus come up from behind slithering it's way towards him. 'For once I wish Derek was following me instead of being mad' Stiles clutches his sketchpad as he waits for the blow to happen that will end his life, suddenly his sketchpad came to life, paper flowing all around him to protect him from the monster in front of him. The paper from the sketchpad flew off the pages and turned into spikes and hurled themselves at the Opiotaurus. The monster soon backed off and slithered away, leaving a confused and scared Stiles to try and figure this crazy shit out.

'What the fuck, did I just use magic, what the fuck is a mythological creature doing hunting me and WHERE THE FUCK IS DEREK WHEN YOU NEED HIM!" Stiles did the only thing he can do walk back home and make dinner, the day may be going to shit but that doesn't mean he's going to lose his mind. I mean really weirder shit has happened ok maybe not but Stiles is no stranger to supernatural beings so he shouldn't be scared. He does however realize that he needs help figuring this out and as he prepares dinner he sends out a text to Derek and Scott. "EMERCENCY MEETING TONIGHT, WE NEED TO TALK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."


	2. The Build up

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm glad you guys like the story so far, I can't explain how hard it was to even think of how to write everything out, after re-reading a few stories I remembered how to write one lol, so expect the next chapters to be a LOT better. So if anyone can guess what show Stiles' powers are from, I will give you a cookie …. Ok maybe not but I suppose I could give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. These are actually getting easier to write, however I want to know if you guys would prefer the author's note be at the top of the page or at the bottom. This may be my story but I'm writing to please fans of the show and for my own personal growth I mean come on college papers are a BITCH to write and having creative freedom but still staying in essay format is great, so please REVIEW and tell me what you want to see from the story, do you think it needs some angst? Maybe a little bit more story development? A reason for something happening? Let me know in the reviews and I will try to address the concerns or questions when I have the change.

DISCLAIMER: As much sadness as it brings me, I am sorry to report that I do NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.

Derek stared at his phone in confusion before wondering what could have happen to Stiles to make him decided they needed to have a meeting. 'First he tells me he doesn't want my help, now he wants to have an EMERCENCY MEETING? Sometimes I really don't understand him.' As Derek gained his thoughts, he wondered who else would be there, if this really was a meeting then everyone should come after all Stiles is part of his pack, regardless of what the boy may think.

Derek may not have feelings for the boy like the crush he knows Stiles has on him; however he does know that Stiles would normally never call a meeting without it being urgent. 'Guess I better put my thoughts aside and see what has him so insisting.'

Scott looked at his phone and immediately started panicking. 'What if something happened to him, what if Derek did something, What if his dad is dead? Wait if his dad is gone why text for an emergency meeting and not call me? Ok Scott calm down it's obviously important enough that he has to see the pack in order to talk about it, so I guess that's good. It also means that he's fine …. Well maybe.'

Scott breaks out of his thoughts in order to sneak out and head to Derek's.

Stiles looked at his empty place and the empty space at the dinner table. 'Guess dad isn't coming home. I wish he would have called.'

Now that Stiles thinks about it, he decides he should in fact call his dad and see what's going on, 'It's not like him to not call.'

Stiles tried to control his breathing and just focus on the steady tone of the phone line, 'Panicking won't do me any good especially after what just happened.'

"Hello Sheriff Stilinski speaking. Who is calling?" Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was having and was just happy to hear his dad's voice.

"Dad thank god I thought something had happened to you, you didn't call and let me know you weren't going to make it home."

"O god Stiles I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late, but yea I'm not going to make it home tonight. A new case opened up right as I was going to leave and now I'm stuck trying to figure it out."

Stiles was baffled to say the least. 'What happened that made him have to stay at the office? "Hey dad, what happened that made you have to stay in? I mean I just cooked a tasty spinach and feta cheese pasta salad and I made it with chicken so you wouldn't have to worry about eating too healthy, but then again it's good for you and you really need to start realizing that take out and fast food everyday is not good. And also…."

"Stiles how much of your adderall have you taken today? You seem a little jumpy like you took too much and you're talking my ear off son."

'Of course leave it to the one moment where I am actually worried about my dad, he thinks I've over medicated myself. Parents man.' "No dad I was just worried about you I took the required amount and I just needed to hear that you were alright. Also what happened that made you need to stay in?

Sheriff Stilinski knew it would happen sooner or later this is Stiles we are talking about damn if he boy wasn't persistant. "Someone was mauled by an animal of sorts. That's all your getting now go to bed or watch a movie it's Friday you should be enjoying your weekend and not worrying about me, I should be home in the morning."

'Holy crap what it was that thing that attacked me? Damn it can't things to go back to the way they were before werewolves started appearing.' "Ok dad I love you."

"Love you too and I mean it, do something fun or just relax and don't worry about it, I'm sure it's an actual animal this time and we will catch it."

Stiles loved his dad, even if he didn't know what was going on he still managed to calm Stiles down without realizing it. " Your right I'll hang out with Scott or watch a movie. And when you get home you are eating this dinner, no way I slaved over a stove for you to keep eating fast food." Stiles knew he was nit picking but still having someone eat your food and complement it does wonders for the soul and self-esteem.

'Fine fine now get off the phone and enjoy your weekend" The conversation ended and Stiles was actually happy until he remember he called a meeting and although he didn't set a time as to when the meeting was, it was already 10pm.

'Ok Stiles it's time to get this over with, and besides you don't even know what really happened. I mean sure your totally awesome drawing just flew of the page and protected you but maybe it was someone else. Or maybe it was just the wind … Ok the wind doesn't turn paper into pointy spikes but a guy can dream right? Ok why am I asking myself that?'

While Stiles was lost in his thought he made sure to do a few things before leaving the house, he needed paper if he was going to show everyone he wasn't crazy he needed something to prove it. He grabbed his sketchpad, his phone and music the three things he couldn't live without.

Upon gathering all his things, Stiles made the journey to the burned remains of Derek's house. 'Ok Stiles deep breaths, you can do this I mean it's not like anyone will get mad at you, how the hell are you supposed to control something that may or may not be happening to you?'

Stiles walked through the front door and relaxed, he could do this, he could tell everyone and maybe even get help for whatever the fuck was going on.

He was going to tell them and ask for help because that what pac- friends do!

Second Author's note: Ok so I apologize for the short chapter but hopefully this will give you guys and girls something to be happy about while I try and structure the conversation and exactly how everything is going to go down. I know where I want the story to go I mean I want it to be this like bad ass battle of mythological creatures and I want Stiles to no longer be that innocent and helpless human who is constantly getting his ass kicked or just being left to do research even if it is useful I can't help feeling that Stiles should be doing more besides getting his ass kicked and researching. Anyway If you guys have any ideas or thoughts please share them in the review section and I will love ya'll forever and maybe give you a shout out. Also the next chapter will be long I'm thinking of making it ten pages so you guys can have more words to read lol but ta-ta for now and happy reading .


	3. The Talk

Stiles was nervous walking into the house, the steps creaked with each step he took. 'I wonder what Scott and Derek will think. I mean it's not every day you tell people that you somehow had paper protect you from an **Ophiotaurus. **I mean sure since Derek and Peter came into our lives and brought us in touch with the supernatural world, nothing seems to be off limits as what can and can't exist but seriously MAGIC?!'

Stiles stood at the front steps battling his thoughts, wondering exactly how to explain everything and tell his friends exactly what was going on with him.

Before he knew it another twenty minutes had past. 'Ok time to go if I wait any longer, they will come and get me.

Walking through the front door seemed to only heighten his fear of telling people as he walked through what he assumed to be the living room and saw Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

'OK it was bad enough that I need to tell Derek and Scott but now them too! Ok calm down Stiles, they do deserve to know I mean they are a part of Derek's pack and we have a sort of relationship I guess, I mean we talk without ripping each other heads off so that's good I guess.'

"Hey everyone I'm surprised to see some of you but I'm glad you are here, at least now I won't have to repeat myself." Stiles knew he was breathing off nerves and he also knew that they could tell considering the fact that no one interrupted him or seem pissed off.

Stiles had to take a few breaths to compose himself before he continued. "Ok so your probably wondering why you are all here this late at night and why I called a meeting so late when you should be in your bed sleeping and preparing for school, although we really don't care that much after what has happened but we still need school it's our future."

Stiles once again realized he was nervous and took more breaths. He look at everyone's face and somehow found the strength to calm down. Scott of course was nervous and it showed throughout his face and body language. Derek seem to be wrestling with telling Stiles to hurry up and trying to control his possibly growing frustration. Erica looked bored and ready to storm out while Isaac seemed to be sympathetic to Stiles' discomfort, and Boyd seems to just be there.

"OK Stiles everyone is surprisingly being normal, no one looks out of place, I can do this. "Ok so I was pissed at Derek earlier today for telling me that I needed to stay with someone from the pack at all times." Stiles looked at Derek the whole time and wanted him to see him as he explain what happened. 'Maybe if he sees the apology in my eyes, he won't expect me to actually say it.'

"Well I was trying to prove him wrong and show him that I don't need everyone to protect me, I maybe human but that doesn't mean I can't protect myself." Stiles spared a look at Scott to seek encouragement if anything else.

Scott looked at Stiles in what would seem to be pride; for once he was standing up for himself and proving that he wasn't fragile, he was showing everyone that humans can be handle themselves without being watched twenty four seven.

While pride may have been in Scott's eyes, Stiles also noticed the one thing he hates. The look of worry, Scott knew where this conversation was leading, and that's what Stiles hated. When you have someone who looks at you like you could break just from being touched. Stiles knew that look in Scott's eyes. He could never forget it being as it used to be the look Scott would give him when they did some crazy adventure together. It was the look his father gave him every time he walked out the door since the "strange mountain lions" started attacking and it was also the look Derek gave him last night when he asked for his help.

It wasn't the look that made Stiles mad; it was what caused the look. People thinking he was so fragile and so likely to break when in fact if anyone would bother to see, they would know that Stiles was the least likely to break down.

"While Derek may be a pain in the ass sometimes … ok almost all the time …. He was right."

Stiles once again made sure to keep eye contact with Derek at all times, upon doing so he noticed that Derek's facial expressed soften upon hearing he was right only to realize what that meant and the infamous scowl came full force.

"What do you mean by I was right" All eyes were on Derek as he spoke, he may not have noticed but his eyes burned red and his body shook with rage.

Stiles however once again proved his was NOT fragile. "It means I was attacked, what part of "you were right" is hard to understand? I mean seriously you tell me to be around pack members, I told you basically you screw yourself and you ended up being right, what more is there to say? Now if your done interrupting I would like to explain exactly why I called this meeting in the first place."

Once again everyone in the room looked at Derek waiting for him to attack Stiles or to at least tell him off or for him to do something for speaking the way he did. To everyone's surprise Derek calmed down and sat down, the shakes were gone and his eyes returned to their green color.

"Thank you, now as I was saying Derek was right. I should have at least stayed home and been angry but I needed to clear my head and show Derek that he didn't have to worry about me. I mean it sorta back fired but that's where the interesting part happens."

Stiles took a moment to look at everyone and saw that they were confused and intrigued at the same time. Everyone wanted to know exactly what happened to Stiles and what was so damn important.

"So I went to the park about to draw in my sketchpad. O if any of you didn't know I draw on the side as a way to relieve stress." Stiles took a moment to relax as revealing the information took a much deeper route that only Scott knew about.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat as he thought of his mom and had to fight with his self in order to not cry. He had to stay strong, his mother would want that.

'If I break down just from mentioning something we did together as a family then I'm no good. If I can't think about her letting it show then how am I supposed to make it in the world? I need to think of positive memories, not the fact that she's gone.'

Sensing his discomfort Scott spoke up shaking Stiles from his thoughts.

"Stiles are you ok?" It was a voice laced with concern and at first Stiles didn't register Scott speaking to him.

"STILES!" shocked by the yell , Stiles broke out of his trance only to fall backwards on his ass.

"Huh!" Shocked by the fall, Stiles did the only thing he could do in the situation. He laughed it off.

"Hahaha, umm sorry about that, I was thinking about something and guess I spaced out." It wasn't a lie so hopefully no one would question him but one look from Scott told Stiles he knew and the comforting smile he gave made him feel even worse.

'There goes that look again damn it!' Stiles face showed no emotion of the battle in his head but he knew he had to get through this.

"Sorry anyway back to the story, I was drawing in the park when suddenly I was attacked. I didn't hear it come up to me because well I was busy drawing but it growled and scared the hell out of me."

Derek stood and tried to place Stiles' words out. "What attacked you?" Derek had a commanding voice almost as if he was trying to get the conversation over it and go do whatever he did, but Stiles knew better and knew there was concern in his voice as well.

Scott was the next to speak, "Yea what did attack you and no offense but if you were attack, why don't you look like it."

Stiles looked at Scott and at first felt angry but then given his position he really didn't consider the fact that no one would believe him. I mean come on he looks fine and no one had any reason to believe that he would be attacked. Still hearing his best first not believe him after all they have been through hurt.

"Well that's where the story gets interesting. IT turns out I'm a mage, or maybe not a mage but I at least have magical powers." Stiles looked actually happy to say the least. The smile on his face was huge, and maybe it was because he no longer needed help or maybe it was because he knew something would happen to him.

Upon hearing this everyone looked at Stiles and saw his smile and before his very eyes Erica started laughing.

"Come on Stilinski there is no way that you have "Powers. Whatever attacked you probably got bored and left to find something else. I mean come on you magical?!"

Everyone else looked as if they wanted to laugh but they didn't mainly because of the fact that Derek looked as if he was going to kill Erica where she stood.

"BE QUIET!" The booming voice of Derek once again was heard and those piercing red eyes came again demanding attention.

Erica being the feisty person that she has become only stopped laughing but keeping the smile on her face.

"Now Stiles tell me what attacked you?" Derek talked to Stiles as if he was the only one in the room, and once again his eyes returned to their green color as he looked into Stiles' honey colored eyes.

That look alone made Sties feel hot and the felt himself turning red at Derek.

"Um uhh well I'm not actually sure since I was scared out of my mind but I think it was an Ophiotaurus "

Derek's eyes widen in shock at first then they closed as if he was deep in thought. Upon opening his eyes he looked at Stiles once again and began to speak.

"So mythological creatures are afoot and you got attacked by a half bull- half snake monster?"

Stiles was shocked that Derek knew the monster and actually smiled so big you could feel the warm that it brought.

"Finally someone who knows what I'm talking about but yes that's what I think attacked me. I'm also not lying about my powers."

Scott was the first to speak. "Ok so if you really were attacked tell us what happened."

Once again shocked by how his friend wanted to almost prove Stiles wrong he began speaking.

"Well I was drawing as I already told you, and it showed up behind me and growled. I turned around only to freeze on the spot as it stared and me and drooled on me. I did the only thing that seems smart at the time which of course was run. I made it about one foot away before I tripped and lost my balance. It charged at me and my sketchpad saved the day because the paper came alive and protected me. It formed a barrier around me preventing the monster to get me and then it turned into spikes and shot at the monster."

Erica being as brass and cocky as every decided to speak once again. "Show us then, if you have some type of power then show us."

Stiles looked at her as if she was stupid and gave a dramatic sigh before he shouted, "Did you not hear me say the PAPER PROTECTED ME, how the hell am I supposed to show you when I don't even know how I did it in the first place.?!"

Upon hearing those words Erica smirked so devious that it could almost rival Derek's. "Well then I guess we will just have to scare it out of you then."

Erica transformed and rushed towards Stiles with her claws extended ready to strike. Stiles clutched his sketchpad and waited for Erica to strike only to find that she hadn't moved from her spot.

Derek was holding her against the wall showing his strength and demanding she stand down. Erica shifted back into human form and scream "Well how else are we supposed to get it out of him and find out if he's telling the truth."

Scott took this time to defend his friend "Hey look Stiles maybe a lot of things but he doesn't lie without a good reason, he's a good person and I know we all heard his heart, not one irregular blip, he was telling the truth."

Stiles looked at Scott and gave him a silent thank you before turning to Erica. "Well I haven't exactly tried to make it happen so maybe if I concentrate I can do it again. I brought my sketchpad so it should work."

Everyone calmed down and waited for Stiles' signal. He laid his sketchpad on the table and began to concentrate on making the paper move. 'I may not have to form a shield or anything just move for me please.'

Stiles began to unknowingly chant "move just move" under his breath as he waited for the paper to move.

As Stiles grew deeper and he deeper into his thoughts he didn't notice the paper slowly moving off the page and floating around him. He didn't hear the shocked gasps of everyone seeing that he wasn't lying and he didn't notice Scott calling his name until he shook him.

"Did I do it?" Stiles asked out of concern, Scott just beamed at him and said "Dude come out of whatever trance your in and actually look around you."

Stiles did what Scott said and finally registered that the paper was moving around him as if it belonged to him. It seems as if it was another person just hanging around Stiles except it was paper and floating.

"FUCK YEAH I DID IT, VICTORY DANCE BITCHES!" Stiles jumped up and proceeded to do what he called dancing. It consisted of a broken down Macarena, hip thrusts and a whole lot of jumping.

Derek being the mood killer that he is decided to take this moment of happiness and rain on Stiles parade.

"That's great but Stiles now that you have this power you know what that means right?" Derek asked in his usual voice laced with urgency. Stiles being the kid that he is didn't think anything could ruin his high for right now and continued dancing while saying "No dude what the hell are you talking about."

If Stiles was looking at him he would have saw the smirk that appeared on Derek's face. It was a smirk that was laced with the anticipation of seeing that look on someone's face after telling them news that changed their whole mood.

"IT means that since tonight is Friday, you get to spend the whole weekend training with us." Stiles stopped dancing and stared at Derek with wide eyes in disbelief before asking "What do you mean training? It's not you know how to control my powers. You can't make me train with you guys."

Derek's smirked just widened upon hearing those words and if Stiles was correct Derek's tone of voice turned into what seemed to be excitement. " O but I can and I may not know how to control your powers but I do know from what you told me, you can defend yourself and attack someone, and I can't make you train with us but who will help you learn how to use your powers? You need real people to practice on otherwise your powers will be wasted. So tomorrow at four you're going to come back here and we are going to train."

Derek's smirk stayed on his face the whole time he explained leaving Stiles to wonder just what the hell was going to happen tomorrow. Stiles tried to come up with an excuse to get out of training but he knew deep down that he needed it. "OK fine but if we are going to train can we just make it for tweleve? I don't know when my dad is coming home and I would rather just train all day then crash at Scott's rather than be alone again."

Derek understood the boy's fear of being alone especially after everything that happened since he meet him. "Fine twelve it is then. O and Stiles, bring plenty of paper. It's going to be a long day."

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, I was in the process of moving from California to North Carolina to stay with my mom, then school started and I spent half my time studying and it's only day three of class and let me tell you online classes are a bitch because you have to read A LOT. So with that being said I hope you guy and girls like this chapter and hopefully the next one won't be too long of a break before I write another chapter. Umm please tell me what you think in the reviews and I will gladly read them and send you a reply as to whatever questions or concerns that you may have. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE IT KEEPS ME INSPIRED well not as much as finishing my first story does but come on people review making the world of fanfiction go round. till next time.


	4. Gifts Galore

Stiles awoke with a feeling of dread and also anticipation. The drive home seemed to fly by and left him with nothing to do and think left him with more than he could handle. The night was a blur because for the first time in forever he actually managed to fall asleep without any problems.

As he lay in bed, Stiles started to think about everything that happened and where he should go from there.

'So now I have magic powers and I have to train with wolves to learn how to use said powers : I'm crushing on the guy who throws me against walls, slams my head on my car steering wheel and generally doesn't do any feelings besides negative like anger and suspicious, ok well he is starting to let up a little bit and show us some of his human side, I mean he never purposely puts any of us in danger, and he looks out for Scott and everyone he feels is in the pack. Hmm maybe that's why he was looking out for me that night, I'm pack and he actually does care about me!'

Upon realizing this, Stiles looked at his clock and saw that it read 7:30, 'Well I guess I should go see if my dad actually made it home.'

Stiles climbed out of bed and walked the short distance from his room to his dad's only to find him sleeping soundly.

'He must have just come in if he's asleep, well if he's not awake by the time I leave I guess I will just leave a message.

Stiles shut the door and made his way to the bathroom, taking time to look at his self in the mirror, he was excited to see the bags under his eyes had diminished a little for finally getting proper sleep, the wounds from Gerard were slowly disappearing and his eyes which have seemed to look slightly lifeless were shining once again.

'Maybe it's because I can actually do something now and not have to worry about being wounded or hurt. Well I still do but at this point at least I can properly fight back.

After having a shower and brushing his teeth he then changed into some clothes and proceeded to make breakfast.

'Hmm let's see its only 8:30 so that's enough time to make a healthy yet confusing breakfast at least for my dad anyway. So let's see we have eggs, fat-free cheese, turkey bacon, an assortment of fruits, a slew of juice, oooh apple my fav, hmm what else, ewww there food from last week, TRASH!

After racking his brain and wrestling through items in the fridge, Stiles had everything he needed for a grand slam breakfast that was sure to wake his dad up and if not at least it was food for whenever he got up.

Stiles went to work separating eggs from egg whites to prepare an omelet, he added the fat-free cheese and some turkey lunchmeat to give a little something more to the omelet besides eggs, and he then started the oven and proceeded to put the turkey bacon in there to cook.

While humming a mixture of Pink's "Leave me alone" and Avril Lavigne's "What the hell" Stiles laid a spread of strawberries, chopped up apples, and plums into a surprisingly colorful arrangement and then took the bacon out of the oven.

'Ok this looks good but somehow it looks unfinished, what could be missing? O duh juice silly, wait no I know there's no sauce to bring everything together. Hmm what could a good sauce… o well forget it I'm not a chef I may cook like one but this is good enough.'

Upon reading the stove clock Stiles saw that it was 10:00 and quickly ate in order to prepare for the rest of the day.

Before he went to his room, he knocked on his dad's door and still didn't get a response.

'Guess I'm stuck leaving him a note because it doesn't look like he will be waking up any time soon.'

'I know Derek said to bring a lot of paper but seriously what does he expect me to do, bring a suitcase full of it? I know just what to do; it's time for me to put my artistic skills into overdrive.'

Stiles walked over to his computer and pulled out the stacks of unused construction paper he had bought each new school term because you never know when a school project will come up.

He went to work making a dark black origami figurine of a cat in the form of a charm, it would be large enough to fit onto his backpack that he always kept in his jeep, he made a similar slightly smaller dark red cat for his phone as a key charm, he then made two bright blue bracelet to fit around his hands and he made a white lanyard for his house key out of the paper as well.

Stiles ran out of construction paper which was thicker and probably more durable in a fight but he had computer paper as well. He went to work once again and made two white ankle bracelets to complete his look.

'Ok this is a lot of paper but it's not enough. Oooh I knew exactly what to do.'

When Stiles put his mind to something he never took long to finish, however he notice that it was now 12:30 and he was late.

'Fuck their going to kill me, well manly Derek but still it's not like anyone else will say anything except him but let me hurry up.'

Stiles grabbed all of the things he needed that weren't on his body and went into the kitchen to leave his dad a short and sweet note.

"Hey dad left to go hang out with Scott, I'll be back around nine tonight. Love you and don't forget to eat that pasta!"

Stiles grabbed his car keys off the key rack and made his way towards the Hale house, hoping to find everyone too busy training to notice he was an hour late.

Lady luck was nowhere near his side.

"Where the hell have you been?! You said you wanted to train at twelve and then you come an hour late, what's the reason for this Stiles!?"

Derek once again was pissed and it showed with his eyes turning red once again and that booming voice that so did _not_ scare Stiles anymore.

'Derek hush, god are you always this loud when greeting someone, how about hey Stiles how are you today? You know a smile wouldn't hurt either and a few polite words being added to your vocabulary makes a huge difference. Anyway if you must know what took me so long, just look at me and figure out what looks different."

Stiles spoke to Derek as if it was the easy thing in the world to do, his heart may have been racing a mile a minute but at least he was better at not showing it on his face.

Stiles did however notice that Derek was looking at him with a look that most people would take as curious, and his eyes did return to their normal jadish color.

' What the hell does he mean "Look at me and figure it out". All I see is his normal crappy clothes that he threw together and what the hell… are those bracelets, why would he …. Oh.'

All Stiles could do was smile as he followed Derek's eyes and saw his face go from enraged to calm, no smiles well if you count the tiny corner of his lips going upward into a smirk then I guess that's a smile but Derek would never admit that he was proud of Stiles for being creative.

Stiles however knew Derek was and took this moment to gloat.

"You figured it out that fast huh? Well at least it didn't take too long but yes I'm actually smart and creative when I put my mind to it, and that's why it took so long for me to come: all though you would never say it out loud, I think you're proud of me."

Stiles was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke knowing he was right but because it was Stiles he couldn't stop there.

"Dude you have no idea how long it took me to make these, ok it wasn't that long but that's only because I was focused so I was working faster than normal."

'Stiles…" Derek knew where this was going and he hoped that maybe just maybe he could get Stiles to listen just this once.

Lady luck wasn't with Derek either it seems.

"I mean I made a totally awesome breakfast that my dad managed to sleep through so I had to eat alone, so I was getting ready to leave when I thought about something, I need some way to have paper on me without it being all suspicious and I figured what better way than being tacky!"

"Stiles really we don't have time for a story, we have to practice, NOW!"

'Let's hope the yell snapped him out of his mind.'

NO such luck.

"I mean come on no one will think a bracelet or an anklet made of paper will be something that is really dangerous, I even made a key charm for my phone and book bag, even my lanyard is made of paper now. I just hope I can actually use my powers. That would suck having all this paper and not being able to use it."

"STILES FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY SHUT THE FUCK UP." Derek was pissed

"Dude if you wanted me to be quite all you had to do was say so, no need to yell. See this is what I mean always so seriously and rigid, have you ever told a joke before or smiled?"

Stiles was trying to ease the tension in Derek but it seemed to be making him more angry.

"I was telling you for the last five minutes to shut up but you don't listen when you start talking. It's all nonsense with you."

"Hey it's not nonsense I was telling you about my day and why I was late, if you were listening you would know."

Derek may have been pissed, but arguing with Stiles wasn't going to solve anything either, so for now Derek decided to call it quits.

"Sigh, Just go wait with everyone else, we have wasted enough time already.

Shocked at Derek for giving up so quickly, Stiles just did as he was told, no point in making a situation bigger when it was clear that the conversation was over.

Stiles walked into the house to find Scott, surprisingly Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac and even Peter.

"Hey everyone, ooh Allison I'm glad you're here I can everyone the gifts now.

Upon hearing the news of gifts, everyone was surprised and a little shocked but that didn't mean they weren't excited.

Using the last of his computer paper, Stiles made origami figurines for everyone.

"Ok guys and girls, since I have magical powers now I wanted to make sure that if I ever ran out of paper on me, that someone else would be able to have it. I made these charms with you guys in mind so I hope it fits your personality well and I hope I never have to use it."

Everyone looked at Stiles in amazement, and Derek was for once letting his emotions show and actually had a small smile on his face.

"Ok so for Scott I made you a lion figurine because I thought about the first time you shifted. Those golden honey eyes reminded me so much of a lion and then I thought of your characteristics, brave, strong, fearless even when shaking with fear you still stand tall and fight for what you believe is right, so that is why to me you're the very definition of a lion."

As Stiles spoke, he noticed that Scott didn't take his eyes off him and his eyes were shining with appreciation for Stiles, not only does he have a friend who will be there for him through whatever, he also has a brother, someone who was there when his dad walked out on him and his mom, he was there when he first got drunk holding his head while he threw his guts up and he was definitely there the night he and Allison first _made love_, the details were enough to make him sick for a month but he still was there hearing ever story and adapting to each situation and being there for everything.

"Thanks Stiles, I didn't think I was a lion but when you put it that way, I kinda am." Cue goofy Scott grin.

"You're welcome dude, bro's forever." Cue heartbreak Stiles smile.

Next down the line was Allison.

"Hey Allison, so I know we haven't really gotten that much time to know each other with the whole craziness going on and the fact that you and Scott are almost always tied at the hip, well at least you used to be attached at the hip.

Upon saying those words Stiles turned to look at Scott and try to communicate a silent apology.

But I think of you as a flower, beautiful and pure, soft and fragile but has thrones and isn't afraid to hurt someone. So for those reasons I have made you this bright pink flower for your hair because pink is so your color."

Allison was taken back and smiled showing her innocence once again and muttered a soft spoken "Thank you" before putting it in her hair.

Stiles then turned to Isaac.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, what to do with you. Haha just kidding. Your so swet and kind and loyal. I mean even when your dad wasn't being the best dad, you didn't rat him out, and your hair just looks so comfy, so I made you a dog."

"Thank you Stiles, it really means a lot to me." Isaac replied with a blush.

Now comes the hard part. Stiles turned to Erica and saw a look in her eye. It was mix with intrigued and slightly annoyed. Maybe it's because after learning she had a crush on him, he still couldn't return the feelings. He may have been after Lydia at the time but now that Derek has come into the picture, it's kind of hard to just realize you like guys too and then have a person you knew but didn't notice admit they had a huge crush on you. Now Erica is beautiful, confident, sassy and brash but still she wouldn't want Stiles now even if he wanted her.

'OK Stiles carefully approach this one.' Stiles was a ball of nerves but he had his poker face on and he refused to let it show.

"Erica when I think of you, I always will remember that girl who more nervous than me: the girl who was closed off and quiet and scared to open up because of the constant bullying done to her. It amazes me to see you here today looking so different, so confident, and so free. That's why I think of you as a tiger, you're feisty, stubborn at time, and not afraid to speak your mind. I'm actually glad Derek gave you the bite because you can be the person you want to be without anyone picking on you because of your seizures. So for those reasons I have made you this wonderful lady tiger figurine."

After his speech Erica looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Stiles, it means a lot."

Stiles took a breath and turned to Boyd.

"Boyd, strong and sometimes silent but never afraid to fight, when I think of you, I picture an ox. It just suits you in my head I mean you all oxy and boarish. Anyway that's why I made you an ox."

Stiles looked at Boyd as he spoke and tried to place his emotions, but as usual all he got was the standard Boyd look, eyes forward and looking right at you with an unreadable expression. It was a scary look because who knows what is going on in his mind, then again maybe that's a good thing.

Boyd took his gift from Stiles with no thank you but a smirk was slowly appearing as he held his ox figurine and stared at it, as if imagining himself as something more someone strong, a leader.

Stiles heart was racing as he stared down Peter. He knew that he would have to face him at some point but that didn't exactly make things better. This was the man who forced him to track down his crush for his own personal gain and not only that but the fucker tried to bite him too! It's going to take a lot of time before those wounds heal that's for sure.

'Well when all else fails and your nerves are getting the best of you, use sarcasm, that always works.'

"Peter how nice to see you, don't think I forgot about you. I'll spare you the details on why you get this but to make a long story short, because of your actions I have given you the proper title of a snake, and now you have a figurine to remind you of it." Cue Bitchy smile.

"Well thank you Stiles, I'm sure you'd like to see my snake but I think you're a little young for me, delicious to look at but too young to touch. So I'm sorry to ruin your fantasies but I think I'm too slick for you to hold on to. However I do know of one snake you would also love to get your hands on." Cue seductive wink.

'That FUCKING BITCH! He thinks he can frazzle me by hinting at my crush, his is so lucky he is pack and Derek's uncle otherwise he will see just how dangerous my powers can be, I may not have full control over them at the moment but for his ass I would learn real quick."

Stiles was fuming on the inside and his heart had to be beating a mile a minute with all the ways he seriously wanted to murder Peter but he calmed down as he walked toward Derek and somehow with the exchange that happened, he managed to push all those feelings aside and even blushed a little as he approached Derek with his gift.

"So umm I thought about what to make for you and I was racking my brain for the longest because I mean what do you get someone who… well someone like you, all dark mysterious with a hint of danger added to the mix."

Stiles wanted to say what do you get someone who lost everything, someone who was so hurt at the fact that the majority of his family was taken from him and then to have their sister murdered by their uncle all for the sake of power. What gift can you possibly give someone who has experienced that and tried to act like it didn't happen simply because it was in the past? Stiles wanted Derek to open up more to him and talk to him, he wanted to know all of Derek's thoughts his actions, what made his brain tick, what his favorite color was because if it was black he would shot him and make him change it.

Stiles realized he was in a trance and shrugged it off.

"Anyway I thought about it and then it hit me, your always lurking around watching out for us, making sure we are safe and sometimes just to see how we are doing, it's rare but the thought counts. So I thought of a wolf, silent, deadly, looks after it's pack and will fight to the death to protect family ('or loved ones') and I think it fits you perfectly, you both definitely have the scruffy look going for you."

Stiles took a bold chance and upon saying that he proceeded to scratch Derek's chin and laugh while saying it.

However with Stiles being so close he saw something he never thought he would see, it made his breath catch and caused him to blush heavily. In front of him was Derek but upon feeling the hand scratching his beard, he closed his eyes and reopened them slowly and had a small smile on his face as if he was enjoying the treatment.

"Umm right but yea that's everyone so how about we get on with training, I don't want to waste any more time and I'd like to get the hang of my powers some time today."

Stiles' nerves were coming back full force and because it was Derek that caused them, there was no way to hide them on his face, the blush that turn his neck and ears red and the increased breathing, the sweaty palms, and the awkward laugh were all because of Derek.

So Stiles did the only thing he could think of and that was distance himself from Derek and await instructions.

No one saw the interaction and if they did, Stiles hope they didn't comment.

Once again lady luck doesn't seem to like Stiles that much.

"Haha well if you and my Nephew are done playing with each other, I would like to see just what Stiles can do." Peter always had to ruin a moment.

Derek just rolled his eyes as and announced the training for today.

"Erica and Boyd are together, Isaac, Peter and Scott will train together, and that leaves me Stiles and Allison or will you be participating today?"

Allison shook her head. "No sorry I came because I'm somewhat a part of this pack plus Scott asked me too and said Stiles probably needed me here, though I must say, magic powers sounds fun I hope I get to see what he can do."

Derek was happy on the inside not because he gets to train with Stiles by his self but because he gets to see just how helpful Stiles can be and he gets to push him.

"OK everyone outside, pick a spot with enough distance away so that you don't interfere with anyone else and let's let the training begin." He flashed Stiles a grin that sent tremors up his spine, but not because of something naughty no that was a grin that meant be on guard.

Stiles gulped and began to sweat as Derek came charging after him.

Author's Note: HI guys and Girl sorry the chapter is late once again but as I said, story writing is hard and I'm a college student, I never know when I will update but I promise to hopefully never go a month without updating. I would also like to give a special thanks to my new online friend lord kiras hand (aka my hooker lol) if it wasn't for him I would still be stuck trying to figure out what gift to give Isaac and Peter, also he gave me some cool idea's on another story. Maybe I'll end up writing two at the same time, won't that be fun. Anyway please review the story and let me know your thoughts, is it funny, does it need more seriousness added to it, am I portraying the characters right? Let me know in the reviews and I will be sure to read them and shower you with love and rainbows.


	5. Training Field Blues

Stiles gulped and began to sweat as Derek came charging at him.

'O my god not even a second into training and he's going to kill me.'

As Stiles stared down Derek, he noticed something.

'He's not moving as fast as he normally would, is he taking it easy on me?'

Stiles saw the fist aiming for his right cheek in the form of an uppercut and he back up fast enough to avoid getting hit, however his victory was short lived as Derek threw a left punch aiming for his stomach in the form of a hook.

Stiles once again succeeded in backing up, only to be rewarded with a rough tree scarping his back.

'Why my back is always injured when it comes to Derek is a mystery I'll never solve but come on my back is always hurt when Derek is around.'

Derek stared Stiles down for a minute before speaking.

"Your evasive skills need work; I'm not even using half my strength and your barley dodging me." Derek knew that Stiles would need work, it's not every day a teenager actually practices dodging attacks and well fighting in general but still it would be helpful if Stiles had some skills.

"My evasive skills need work?! You try dodging a werewolf who can kill you without even breaking a sweat. I'm human and a few months ago I was living a normal life, so excuse me for not getting to fights and learning how to dodge and be more nimble. Also a warning would be nice next time you try and take my head off."

As much as Derek wanted to tell Stiles he was right, he was Derek and Derek doesn't give complements to often or encouraging words.

"Do you think the enemy is going to give you a change to catch your breath or even see them coming? What you think they will just walk up to you and say "Hey you over there, put your guard up I'm coming to fight you." NO people are ruthless and monsters are no different, if they see a chance to attack, they take it with no hesitation. So today I'm going to help you learn how to evade and hopefully find a way for you to use your powers whenever you want. Most mages like yourself use an emotion to conjure up their powers, just like wolves they need an anchor to control their powers."

Derek was trying to get Stiles to see a simple point, no one is going to cut you slack because you're a human and no one is going to wait for you to be ready before they fight you.

Stiles saw the point very clearly, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it, but he did recognize that Derek was in fact right and that made him clear his mind.

'Ok Derek is right, and I guess it couldn't hurt to have more skills besides controlling paper, I mean I'm not exactly going to be able to fight long distance all the time.'

Stiles looked at Derek with determination in his eyes, he had a spark in them that seemed to signal he was ready, he also put his hands up in front of his, in a defense style, it was a great thing his dad was the Sherriff because those defense classes his dad made him take were starting to flow back into him.

Derek looked Stiles over and saw the spark, he saw his square his feet, put his hands in front of him with his palms showing and his fingers slightly curled as if holding a ball, a trait for defense and blocking attacks that if blocked correctly could take someone down and he saw that the tension that was once in Stiles, now seemed to fade away.

It was like he was staring at an entirely new person and not only did Derek notice but so did everyone else and they all stopped training to watch.

Derek knew he was ready to begin and without any warning he once again charged after Stiles this time using his full speed just to see how different the outcome would be.

Derek moved so fast and come behind Stiles and gave him a light tap on his head, Stiles had turned around before the tap came and tried to block it but was too slow.

'Well at least the hit didn't hurt and I knew he was behind me before he struck me, I'm going to have to thank my dad because if it wasn't for him, I doubt I would have seen that coming.'

Stiles knew that this was going to be a long day, he just hoped he wasn't sore by the time it was over, Sunday was supposed to be a day of relaxing, not getting over the ass kicking you had the day before.

Derek used his speed to once again disappear from sight and took his time by trying to distract Stiles by moving from bush to bush hoping to noise would confuse his sense.

Moving from the last bush Derek rush towards Stiles and proceeded to sweep kick his leg, effectively knocking Stiles down.

Stiles once again managed to look at Derek before the attack happened; it was tiring to be so close to dodging the attack only to fail.

'Ok next time, I will dodge him, I need to be able to do this, he may not be wolfed out but he's using his speed and I need to be able to dodge him, if I can dodge him then I could dodge monster well hopefully.'

Stiles got back up and took his stance again but he closed his eyes and breathed in and out, relaxing his muscles entirely and focusing all his energy on his senses.

Derek speed off and jumped into the trees around his house, jumping from tree to tree slowly getting closer and closer to Stiles, he jumped off the last tree and zoomed towards the tree that Stiles once had his back against but that was now behind him, Derek jumped into a spinning circle and once his feet hit the tree, he push off and zoomed straight toward Stiles.

Stiles had his sense open and heard Derek coming and dodge his attack.

Derek came out of his circle and landed on his feet and had his hand on the ground to steady himself before his charged and came behind Stiles again attempting to give him the same light tap that he gave him last time.

Stiles however was ready and grabbed Derek's hand before it came to close to his head; he then kicked his foot in a sweeping motion and almost succeeded in knocking Derek down.

Derek saw the flash in Stiles form that signal he was most likely going to attack and dodged his foot and break his hand free from Stiles' grip.

Stiles opened his eyes and had his usual smile on.

'Finally it only took me about ten minutes and oh my gosh I'm already sweating.'

Stiles took this little victory as a sign to start talking which of course was a bad idea.

"See Derek I told you not to underestimate me. Just think once I get control over my powers I'll be a force to be ooof. "

Derek took this opportunity to show Stiles that no matter what victory he had, he always had to be on alert; he ran up to Stiles and punched him square in the jaw. It wasn't particularly hard but it was enough for Stiles to be thrown off guard and fall on his ass.

'OK Derek I see how you want to play this game, time for me to go on the offense.'

Stiles got up and dusted himself off and took a new stance, his hands remained in front of him but instead of open palms they turned into fists.

Stiles charged towards Derek and had every intention of knocking that grin off his face. He faked left and went right towards Derek and threw a left hook towards his cheek hoping to at least land a hit.

No such luck.

Derek caught his hand and pulled Stiles towards him and kicked his leg and tried to send Stiles tumbling into a front flip right on his back.

It almost happened except Stiles landed the front flip on his feet and since Derek still had his hand, Stiles reach behind him and used his other hand to grab Derek's hand and tried to flip him: Derek however broke free and Stiles did the only he could from using all his weight to flip Derek, …. Fall right on his face.

Derek smirked again but not because Stiles fell, it was because Stiles was showing that once again he didn't need people to worry about him twenty- four seven, if only Stiles had realized this before Gerard got a hold of him, maybe he wouldn't have to fear so much when people scared him.

Derek tried to ignore it but it's hard when the kid's heart rate would spike so high just from being slightly shocked, what made it worse was the fact that even after realizing who it was that Stiles was looking at, his heart rate didn't slow down until minutes later. It was still irregular and his heart from some reason beats weird, it's not a normal steadiness, it starts off that way and then blips fast then goes back to being normal, maybe it's because Stiles his self is always going a mile a minute with ideas.

Whatever the case may be when it comes to Stiles, one thing was for sure, when you're dealing with Stiles expect the unexpected because after falling right on his face, Stiles picked himself up and started laughing.

"Hahahahaha oh my god, I never thought those self-defense classes would help me that much. Seriously I kept up with a freaking werewolf, maybe not in speed but I was able to dodge an attack and even counter a few."

Hearing Stiles laugh did something to Derek, he didn't get all warm and fuzzy on the inside, his heart didn't swell with happiness and his face didn't break out into a smile but something about hearing Stiles laugh, and be so care free calmed Derek and for a few seconds he allowed his self to relax and take in the moment of what that laugh meant. They may be training to stop mythological creatures from taking over but there was Stiles laugh and bringing entertainment in the situation, it was just something that only Stiles could do and for that Derek was grateful, to be able to have a few precious seconds of carelessness, Derek would trade anything for that but he would never say it out loud.

"Stiles we do still have practice to return to." Derek made have been relaxed but he knew it would be short lived and there was no reason to let one moment ruin the day. Now was not the time to focus on the little things in life.

"Oh come on sourwolf, lighten up, we have already been at this for what seems to be an hour and I' m already learning, can't you let me have at least a moment of happiness to laugh at the fact that I'm actually doing good?"

Maybe it was because the look Stiles had in his eyes, so full of light, maybe it was because Derek didn't want to push him too much or maybe it was because Derek was rewarding him without even knowing but he agreed with Stiles just this once and decided to give everyone a thirty minute break while he went to talk to Stiles.

'I know now isn't the time to bring this up but If I don't do it now who knows if that kid will ever use his head and figure it out.'

Derek walked up to Stiles and decided the best way to begin was by just asking the question and getting it over with.

"Who was your mother Stiles, you had to get your powers from somewhere and no offense but your dad doesn't even know about the supernatural world so I know it's not him."

See short simple and to the point, Derek thought he was doing good but Scott heard the question and was instantly by Stiles side and shouting at Derek.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't bring up shit like that out of nowhere, you don't even know Stiles enough to ask that kind of question and you know how sensitive of a subject that is for him.!"

Derek should have known better, the pictures he saw when he was in Stiles house should have told him something, they were so clean and spotless, no dust, no scratches, it was obvious that no women was around and that Stiles deeply cared for her, who doesn't love their mom?

Scott's eyes were burning bright gold with a flame so fierce it makes everyone notice even Peter.

It was as if you could feel the rage pouring out of Scott in an effort to protect Stiles, his hand was on his shoulder, he was slowly pulling Stiles closer to him and Stiles just looked like he shut down.

"It's ok Stiles, he didn't know, just come out of your head, you're ok, just come back to us please."

Scott was clinging onto Stiles like he was scared for Stile's life; the desperate pleas that were flowing out of him were truly shocking to everyone except Allison.

Once Stiles' mom died, he went into a dark depression, he didn't cut him self because he didn't want the scares, instead he shut down, he kept everything bottled up, until one day during their freshman year Scott was over playing call of duty and Stiles just shut down and started screaming.

The blood from the game reminded him of his mom, she had a brain tumor and no one knew until blood started slowly dripping from her ears. By the time they got to the hospital, she was coughing it up Stiles was thirteen at the time and he watched his mom slowly die in the hospital from one year, she fought the tumor only to get weaker and weaker before she just gave up fighting and died, holding her husband and Stiles while Scott and Melissa stood from afar watching the heart breaking scene and silently promising to make sure they did everything they could to help them through this.

Allison was the first person Scott opened up to about it, Scott was scared that all this werewolf business would take a toll on Stiles because he kept disappearing, Scott wasn't stupid, he knew he was being an ass and that Stiles was feeling underappreciated, it's just that he wanted to protect Allison and stop Gerard and Jackson and somehow even though Stiles may have been around Scott a lot, he never once found a way to ask if Stiles was ok. He didn't give Stiles an option to leave and never look back; it was as if he just expected Stiles to help him because that's what friends do.

Scott knew it was wrong but Stiles never once said he didn't want to help and maybe that's what the problem, Stiles never asked for help, he refused to let anyone know he was hurting, and that may have been why after that breakdown Scott was so protective of him, he wanted to make up for all the times he ditched Stiles for Allison, he wanted Stiles to know that he would always be there.

Stiles look up at Derek, and said two words before he left into the Hale house, "Catherine Jones."

Scott looked at Stiles and waited for the door to close before he turned to Derek.

"That was his mom's name before she became a Stilinski. She was someone you could turn to for anything, Stiles is the spitting image of her, he has her nose, her eyes, and if he let his hair grown out a little more, he could pass for a girl, I've seen it before, I even have a picture but he hates it that long. The only reason it got that long in the first place was because I saw his hair grow but he said he needed it cut, and I wanted to see just how long it would grow. It ended up reaching his shoulders and he wore it in a ponytail before he begged me to cut it, his mom just laughed and said "Maybe I should call you Sarah with your hair like that."

He smiles just as often as she did, and he even cooks just as good, it's almost as if her spirit is living with him. So before you bring his mom up again at least have some respect and do it in private."

With that Scott walked to the house to look for Stiles.

Stiles came out just as Scott was walking to the door. He smiled and shouted, "EVERYONE LOOK!"

Stiles then took a triangle off his bracelet and proceeded to have it fly around him.

He smiled and walked up to Derek.

" I learned how to use my powers well at least I think I did, I found my anchor thanks to you and I wanted to say thanks and well let's get training!"

Author's note: Ok so I actually wasn't originally going to put anything about his mom in this story but then I thought about it and said well magic has to run in the family and his mom would be the perfect choice because the Sherriff doesn't know anything about the supernatural world, so it can't be him, I wanted Derek to be an ass and ask because it gave me an idea of having Stiles be vulnerable and give a glimpse of the way I see Stiles, because every time his mom was mention, there was something that just made me feel so bad. He told Scott he used to have panic attacks after his mom died which means Scott had no idea and this was before Allison so in my head Stiles kept in a secret from anyone. When Stiles got his dad drunk to get information out of him on the case, his dad mentioned missing his wife and Stiles froze and for a moment it was as if Stiles was freezing because they made an agreement not to mention her, Stiles then took the alcohol from his dad and hangs out with his dad, he did say he missed Stiles and to me it seemed like Stiles was feeling guilty for what he did but I can't get the part of his saying he missed his mom as the reason that Stiles told him to stop drinking.

And then in Season 2 when Lydia makes everyone drink that crap at her party and his dad is yelling at Stiles and saying he took his wife away from him, Stiles was crying and it made me think it was something that actually happened and maybe that's why Stiles doesn't mention her. Anyway next chapter will feature more of Stiles and go into detail about how he found out how to control his powers, explain what he was thinking when he shut down and also Derek and Stiles will get a little closer.


End file.
